The present invention relates to a compression orthosis, in particular a stocking, pantyhose or support sock.
Wearing these orthoses is prescribed in case of venous insufficiency, and more particularly in case of superficial venous insufficiency.
In these cases, the blood flow no longer occurs under satisfactory conditions; the blood stagnates and the superficial veins expand.
Aside from phlebology-based medicinal treatments, venous insufficiency can be treated orthopedically by pantyhose, stockings or compression socks that apply tapering pressure on the lower limb. Highly elastic compression orthoses make it possible to escalate the blood toward the heart through greater pressure on the ankle than at the calf or thigh.
Out of functional necessity, contention orthoses are made from a highly elastic textile material, and the comfort thereof needs improvement. Wearing of a contention orthosis will be better observed when the orthosis is more comfortable.
In that context, the aim of the invention is to propose a compression orthosis that has improved comfort without deteriorating its compression properties or making it more expensive to manufacture.